factpilefandomcom-20200213-history
Predator
The Character Name: Varies Origin: Predator Gender: Varies Height: '''Varies, averige predators 7'0 (2.15 cm) '''Weight: '''200 kg (440 lb) '''Species: Yautja Classification: Hunter, Predator Age: Varies - Lifespan is several thousands of years according to AvP film 'Powers and Abilities' Superhuman strength, speed, durability, reactions and stamina, high tech, cloaking tech, large combat experience with diferent type of extraterrestrial beings, Weaknesses: If they're bio-mask is removed in an area that lacks methane traces, they have to breathe deeper. Thus loosing stamina and breath faster, which is why they carry a breathing mask. Though this still impacts their combat performance, they can still fight through it very well. Lifting Strength: Class 15+ to 25+ Striking Strength: Class 15+ to 25+ / Class 60+ (Clan Leader Yautja have slayed Alien Queen's larger than seen in the movies in bare handed combat. The Clan Leader does this without receiving many battle scars) Speed: Superhuman+ Reaction Time: Supersonic - Hypersonic (Clan Leader) Durability: Superhuman+, Building level Destructive Capacity: Small building+ level, country level with self destruct device (AvP 2010 - last predator mission cutscene) Range: Melee range, several hundred meters dependant on the weapon, Universal with spaceships. Stamina: Superhuman FactPile Tier: Mid Superhuman 'Equipment' Bio Mask: An advanced type of mask with termal, neural, ultraviolet, nightvision and alien vision capabilities. Chakram: Is an extremely sharp circular disc that can return like a boomerang, this weapon is extremely powerful shown to easily cut though flesh and bone. Plasma Caster: Is a shoulder-mounted energy weapon, a triangular laser rangefinder is used to assist aiming the target. Shuriken: The Shuriken behaves much like the Chakram, however, itis constructed with retractable bladesand can also be used as a melee weapon and it´s inmune to the xenomorph acid. Whip: A segmented hand held bull whip capable of cutting targets in half, its said to be a xenomorphs tail (which might explain its resistance to acid) Wrist Blades: This is the most common melee weapon of any predator, the blades range from 12 to 18 inches long and can retract from a wristband. Self-Destruct divice: The detonation of the bomb results in a small nuclear-like explosion destroys and area equivalent to 300 city-blocks. 'Notable Attacks/Techniques' Yautja have a martial art called Jehdin, which is something as best loosely described from Steve Perry to be as a fusion of Penchak Silat, Aikido, Kyokushin Karate, Tae Kwon Do, Xilam (Aztec/Mayan martial art) and other more complex combat skills said to be superior to all martial arts on Earth. The lowest ranking Yautja have also been said displaying skills to that of samurai. Native American skills, tactics and warfare may be involved evidently from the fact Yautja have been shown to ambush, guerilla warfare, stealth, and psychological warfare flawlessly. Especially Yautja from the Jungle Clan. * Disarming tactics * Psychological warfare * Guerrilla tactics * Ambush tactics * Examining and learning their prey's notable weaknesses, genetics, physiology, and equipment - via bio-helmet. * Playing possum (faking death via Yautja take their special physiology to their advantage. Which they can halt their heart beats) 'FP Victories' Batman (DC Comics) - Batman Profile Edward Cullen (Twilight) - Edward Cullen Profile Gordon Freeman (Half Life) Harry Potter (Harry Potter) - Harry Potter Profile Master Chief and Arbiter (Halo) - Master Chief Profile, Arbiter Profile (was allied with Alien) Na'vi (Avatar) Rambo (Rambo) 'FP Defeats' Boba Fett (Star Wars) - Boba Fett Profile Bumblebee (Transformers Live Action) - Bumblebee Profile (the match had 3 Predators) Deathleaper (Warhammer 40K) - Deathleaper Profile Snake and Raiden (Metal Gear) - Solid Snake Profile, Raiden Profile (was allied with Arbiter, who was agreed to be a non factor anyways, and still lost) Wolverine (Marvel) - Wolverine Profile - Note that these defeats may be reversed by our heavily updated Yautja due to the fresh, discovered Yautja EU and video game feats. 'Inconclusive Matches' None External links * Predator Timeline 'Respect Thread(s)' Predator Category:Alien Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Movie Characters